Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare is the game which serves as a sequel to Bloons Tower Defense 6. It is classified as Expansiverse, and serves the crossover to Bloons Tower Defense, Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Despicable Me franchise. The first BTD game will be using 3D CGI graphics (likely Minion Rush). Overview In BTD7:GW, the Bloons builds a cyborg to reverse the Snap victimized Thanos and his army (time traveled in 2014) during the Battle of Earth in Endgame, then it creates its own empire called "Bloonzonian Order" to teleport into Expansiverse to destroy the Monkey Empire and the world. Meanwhile, Quincy and the monkeys goes time traveling to hide from it to save the Monkey Empire and the world. Differences BTD5 *Special Agents return and has epic upgrades. BTD6 *All towers can now have tiers 1 and 2 on all 3 upgrade paths. *Tier 5 Upgrades can be placed up to 6, instead of 1. (Except for True Sun God) *Bloonchipper and Dartling Gunner returned from BTD5. (May be changed to BTD6 version to the upcoming updates) *Heroes can be placed up to 2, instead of 1. *BAD now contains 4 ZOMGs. *Purple Bloons have no immunities. *Lead bloons are now bloon properties. *Some towers have their upgrades revamped. *DDT's children changed from Ceramic to Marble. *More stuff added. *Health and Damage system added. *Monkeys that turns into humans of tier 4 or 5 upgrades of some towers. (Example: 5/0/0 Magician Monkey) *Starting cash is now $1050. *Co-op mode returned in BTD6. Towers Heroes Road Items Special Agents Powers *Super Monkey Storm - Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroy all Bloons onscreen and deal heavy damage to MOAB Class Bloons. Costs 100 to purchase one Super Monkey Storm from the Powers shop. *Monkey Boost - Causes all towers to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. Costs 100 to purchase one Monkey Boost from the Powers shop. *Thrive - Increases cash production from all towers by 25% for the rest of the round and the entire next round. Costs 70 to purchase one Thrive from the Powers shop. *Time Stop - Bloons now move at 10% of their normal speed during Time Stop and Tower attack rates and move speeds are reduced to 30% of their normal rate for 10 seconds. Costs 50 to purchase one Time Stop from the Powers shop. *Cash Drop - Spawns a crate full of cash worth $2,500. Costs 200 to purchase one Cash Drop from the Powers shop. *Pontoon - Provides an area of land on top of water that allows land towers to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Pontoon from the Powers shop. *Glue Trap - Slows down the first 300 Bloons that touch it before disappearing. Costs 50 to purchase one Glue Trap from the Powers shop. *MOAB Mine - Detonates when it detects a MOAB Class Bloon nearby, causing lots of damage. Costs 50 to purchase one MOAB Mine from the Powers shop. *Camo Trap - De-camoizes the first 500 bloons that reach the trap. Costs 50 to purchase one Camo Trap from the Powers shop. *Portable Lake - Provides an area of water on land that allows water towers (i.e. Monkey Buccaneer or Monkey Sub) to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Portable Lake from the Powers shop. *Tech Bot - Activates abilities for the player when they are available. The bot is placed down on land. Costs 80 to purchase one Tech Bot from the Powers shop. *Energizing Totem - Increases attack speed of all towers by 25% in its radius for five rounds. After the totem needs to be recharged for 20. Costs 20 to purchase one Energizing Totem from the Powers shop. *Relocator - Moves the tower or hero in the new location. Does not affect buildings. Costs 50 to purchase one Relocator from the Powers shop. *Confusion Trap - Targets 50 bloons or 5 MOAB Class bloons to make it backwards for 7.5 seconds. Costs 100 to purchase one Confusion Trap from the Powers shop. *Weaknesses Spell - Reduces the damage of bloons and MOAB-Class bloons, by 40%. Costs 80 to purchase one Weaknesses Spell from the Powers shop. *Advanced Tech Suit - Allows to upgrade by +1 upgrade up to Tier 5 on one path, or Tier 2 on both paths instantly, what and grants powerful benefits on any monkey tower, special agent and hero when maxed out. Costs 75 to purchase one Advanced Tech Suit from the Powers shop. Bloons The regular bloons, appearing in all worlds or chapters. Bloon Properties Health and Damage Towers have a minimum 50 health. Has special types: When upgrading, it increases health also. Heroes have unlimited health. Special Agents have 50 health, when upgrading to Pro and Epic, it remains unchanged. Achievements Main article: Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare/Achievements Tracks Beginner *Monkey Lane (Returns from BTD5) *Monkey Meadow (Returns from BTD6) *Monkey Plateau *Green Matter Gardens *Dusty Dessert *Express Shipping (Returns from BTD5) *Skull Peak (Returns from BTD5) *Frozen Over (Returns from BTD6) *Ocean Road (Returns from BTD5 Deluxe, replaced with the background music Roaming through the plains (just like that)) Intermediate *Drifting Ocean *Lava Lake *Bloon Isles *Pyramids (Returns from BTD5) *Ancient Tomb (Returns from BTD5 Mobile) *Streambed (Returns from BTD6) *Cracked (Returns from BTD6) Advanced *Triple Split *Magma Platforms *Monkanda *Off The Coast *Underground (Returns from BTD6) Expert *The Badlands (Returns from BTD6, replaced with the background music To The Hustle) Extreme *Quicksilver Mountain Difficulties Easy * 200 lives, 40 rounds, towers cost 25% less. Medium * 150 lives, 60 rounds, towers cost normal. Hard * 100 lives, 80 rounds, towers cost 25% expensive. Impoppable * 50 lives, 100 rounds, towers cost 50% more expensive. Sub-Modes All Difficulties: *Primary Towers Only: Use Primary Towers to beat the game. *Military Towers Only: Use Military Towers to beat the game. *Magic Towers Only: Use Magic Towers to beat the game. *Support Towers Only: Use Support Towers to beat the game. *CHIMPS: No 'C'ontinues, no 'H'earts Lost, no 'I'ncome, no 'M'onkey Knowledge, no 'P'owers, and no 'S'elling. Lives is set to 1. *Reverse: The exit of the track acts as the entrance, and vice versa. Bloon spawns are also reversed. *Sandbox: You have complete control over the battlefield, with infinite or finite money and lives. You can also spawn bloons with impunity. *Apopalypse Mode: Starts a round in round 1 when bloons go non-stop until you ran out of lives. *Inflation Mode: Starts with 525 cash, Bloons pops gives 0.5 cash. Easy: *Deflation Mode: Start with $50,000 cash and start with round 30 up to round 60. Story Mode The game consisting of 12 worlds. Each world has 35 levels. Chapter 1: The Time Paradox (Early 2025, Present Modern Day) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: See above (Bloons section) *Boss: O.V.E.R.D.R.I.V.E. Chapter 2: Ancient Egypt (2500 BC) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Mummy Bloon, Ra Bloon, Torch Bloon, Tomb Raising Bloon, P.H.A.R.A.O.H., A.N.U.B.I.S. *Boss: J'Zahar Chapter 3: Pirate Seas (1678, Golden Age of Piracy) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Pirate Bloon, Barrel Bloon, Pirate Captain Bloon, Cannon Bloon, S.E.A.G.U.L.L. *Boss: B.L.A.C.K.B.E.A.R.D. Chapter 4: War Zone (1918, World War II) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Commando Bloon, Soldier Bloon, P.A.N.Z.E.R., A.Y.A.K.O., Blimp-based Fighter *Boss: T.Y.R.A.N.T. Chapter 5: Wild West (c. 1850-1900) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Police Bloon, Sheriff Bloon, H.O.R.S.E., B.U.L.L. *Boss: T.R.A.I.N. Chapter 6: Dark Ages (948) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Peasant Bloon, Knight Bloon, Jester Bloon, W.I.Z.A.R.D., D.R.A.G.O.N., Bandit Bloon *Boss: A.R.C.H.M.A.G.E. Chapter 7: Frostbite Zone (Ice age) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Crystal Bloon, Snowman Bloon, Z.A.M.B.O.N.I., Y.E.T.I. *Boss: S.A.N.T.A. Chapter 8: Far Future (2350, Future) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Chaos Bloon, Genesis Bloon, Evolution Bloon, A.R.M.O.R., C.Y.B.O.R.G., M.O.B. *Boss: S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L. Chapter 9: Primal World (Triassic to Cretaceous period) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Witch Doctor Bloon, Stone Bloon, S.T.O.N.E., R.A.P.T.O.R. *Boss: S.A.V.A.G.E. Chapter 10: Neon Mixtape Tour (1980s) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Neon Bloon, Punk Bloon, Glitter Bloon, Breakdancing Bloon, A.R.C.A.D.E., B.O.O.M.B.O.X. *Boss: C.O.N.C.E.R.T. Chapter 11: Bloon Wave Beach (1960s) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: Aqua Bloon, Snorkel Bloon, Fisherman Bloon, J.E.L.L.Y.F.I.S.H., M.A.N.T.A. *Boss: S.H.A.R.K. Chapter 12: Endgame (Late 2025, Present Modern Day) *Exclusive Bloons in the world: All worlds containing all bloons (except bosses) *Boss: Infinitron the Titan Cyborg Premium Upgrades Trivia *Most of the worlds are references to the game Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:References